paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Frequent sticking points
Is there any way to keep the 1000 or 2000 credit EZIC gift? No. The money by EZIC you receive on day 11 or 12 will always be confiscated, together with any other savings you have. Your neighbor always "reports you for your wealth". Allowing an EZIC agent (Stepheni Graire) to enter the country will prevent you being arrested for receiving the money, but it will not allow you to get the money back. If you burn the money, you will get to keep your other savings. Can I prevent the suicide bombing attacks by refusing all Kolechians? No. On days when an attack is due, the game will continually generate entrants with correct papers, even if the clock goes beyond 6pm. Refusing them will just increase your penalty more and more. At this point, other entrants from other nations can act as bombers too (but will still yell "FOR KOLECHIA!"). Can I shoot a suicide bomber to prevent them from blowing up? No. Suicide bombers do not provide enough time for the Inspector to ready his weapon. The only way to stop a non-scripted suicide bomber is to detain them. How do I report someone for a missing document? In inspect mode, link the empty counter and the line in the rulebook that states the document is required. Can I let someone in without a passport? In most cases, yes. Report the missing document and (if they don't correct themselves and provide the passport) a temporary visa slip will appear. Although the text states it can only be used for denials, you can approve it and the visitor will get to enter. This will count as a citation, of course. How can I arrest the human trafficker? When the final sex worker passes through the checkpoint on day 6, she will give you a document listing the trafficker's name. When the trafficker arrives, inspect and link the name on his passport with the name of the document. Alternatively, you could give him the note and see how he reacts. You will then get the option to detain him in either case. How can I play beyond the man in red mission on day 23 while remaining loyal to EZIC? Shooting the man in red with either gun will end the game. This task, even though it seems important, is not one of the required EZIC tasks, so ignoring the man in red completely does not count as a failure and is actually the only way to continue the game past day 23. How can I deal with Corman Drex while remaining loyal to Arstotzka? Giving the EZIC card to Corman Drex does not count as helping EZIC. Why do I keep getting arrested on day 15 or 26? To avoid getting arrested on day 15, either... #Approve Stepheni Graire if you accepted an EZIC gift on day 11 or 12, or #Burn EZIC gift on days 11 and 12 by unchecking the box in the end-of-day screen. On day 25, Dimitri's old friend, Shae Piersovska will appear. The inspector will only be arrested on day 26 if he detains Piersovska. Allowing or denying her entry will allow you to continue the game, although the latter will make Dimitri angry at the inspector. On day 9, should I trust the spy who tells me a later man, claiming to be from the Ministry of Information, is an imposter? Yes, they are telling the truth – though the choice you make does not affect gameplay. Passing the impostor the correct (fake) envelope will result in a headline about Kolechia eliminating its own citizens; passing him the incorrect (real) envelope will result in a headline about Kolechia eliminating all Arstotzkan spies. Why did I get a citation for passing forged documents when the seal was correct? Make sure to look at the text on the seal as well as the symbol. A common error is a correct seal but the incorrect abbreviation, such as "M.O.L." on an entry permit (M.O.L., Ministry of Labor, should only appear on work passes). See the list of all possible forged seals. How do I apply poison to the passport without touching the poison myself on day 20? The packet containing the poison must be unfolded completely by clicking three different arrows. In addition to the words "DO NOT TOUCH POWDER," a second arrow pointing to the right is visible once the packet is unfolded; click on that and you will see the remaining instructions. It is safe to touch the film with the powder on it from the opposite side. Can I prevent unintended deaths when applying the poison to the passport? If you poison a passport and the entrant leaves the booth, somebody else will always examine the body and touch the powder themselves in the process. If you admit the assassin, a guard will investigate the death. If you refuse them, someone in the line will do so. You can, however, dispose of the poison harmlessly by poisoning someone's passport and then detaining them (if applicable entrants appear). You can either give the poisoned passport back to them or let it be swept offscreen with the rest of the detainee's documents. Of course, to do this it is necessary to have a valid reason to detain the visitor, which is never the case for Khaled Istom (the person you are actually meant to poison). What happens if I poison the wrong person? The day will end immediately and it will count as having failed the EZIC mission. Does anything I do to Jorji have any consequences? If you deny him entry on days 4, 6, 8 and 11, he will no longer give the Obristan token if approved later. When he starts smuggling on day 19, it does not matter whether he is detained, denied, or approved (except that approving him will lead to citations since he is not clear for entry). His appearances are scripted and he will give the inspector his passport and an option to flee Arstotzka regardless of how difficult you make his life. Can I beat the game with no citations? No. A "perfect" game, in this sense, can be achieved by receiving exactly one citation because an encounter with Jorji on day 29 will always lead to a citation. How do I get the good endings? Of the 20 endings there are three "best" endings. They are distinguished by a more upbeat track, and unlock a Steam achievement after the inspector goes to sleep: * Ending 18 – Collect enough money and a sufficient number of Obristan passports to escape with your entire family. This may consist of as few as one other family member, or as many as five. ** It is also possible to escape while leaving some or all other living family members behind (ending 16). This does not count as a "good" ending, as it does not benefit the entire family. * Ending 19 – Complete at least four out of five EZIC tasks, then allow EZIC to destroy the border wall on day 31. * Ending 20 – Ignore all EZIC tasks and prevent EZIC from destroying the border wall on day 31. This is the only ending that gives you the Endless code. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay